Ghostesses in the Slot Machine
"Ghostesses in the Slot Machine" is the thirteenth episode of Drawn Together. Storyline While redecorating each other's favorite living spaces - not always to the recipient's liking—the housemates are terrorized by poltergeists. Foxxy discovers that the Drawn Together house was built on Indian burial ground and is haunted by the ghosts of 1,000 Indians. In order to appease them, the backyard is given to a ghost Indian tribe, which builds a towering casino hotel (the Lost Indian Souls Casino) next to the house. When Captain Hero discovers that the casino takes bets on his superhero battles, he and Spanky pull a classic scam where they drive up the odds in Hero's favor, then clean up when Hero takes a dive. The plan goes awry when Hero decides to cut Spanky out of the deal. Spanky retaliates by ratting on Hero to the League of Heroes, who threaten to kick Captain Hero out of their ranks unless he can defeat them in battle. Hero and Spanky realize they can bet on this battle too, of course, so they mend their differences so Spanky can place one final bet and Hero can take one more dive. The plan fails when the other League members take dives as well. Captain Hero finally realizes how silly he's been acting, and everyone has a good laugh while he delivers the moral of the episode, that Indians shouldn't be allowed to have casinos because gambling brings out the worst in weak-minded white people. Meanwhile, Foxxy tries to take advantage of the casino's overflow crowd by turning the Drawn Together house into a strip club (the Fox Hole) where she is the main attraction (and Ling-Ling is the DJ). Clara begs for the chance to dance at Foxxy's club, believing that it will finally make her father notice her, since in her youth, he seemed to be more interested in strippers than in her. Sure enough, her father comes to the club to watch Clara dance, and loves her performa nce, only to forget all about it the second he sees Foxxy dance. While Clara and Foxxy are fighting over his affections, they notice that he's not paying any attention to either one of them anymore- his attention is now focused on a gyrating Xandir. The two women solve the problem by reenacting their kiss from "Hot Tub," and creating an erotic dance to go along with it. The plan works, and Clara's father finally says the words she's been longing to hear all her life: "I love you both very much." Musical number: "Lady Luck, I'm Through With You", a jazzy Vegas-style song which accompanies a montage of Captain Hero's dives. Lyrically, the song is a parody of "Luck Be a Lady" from the musical Guys and Dolls. Characters Major Roles *Captain Hero *Spanky Ham *Indian Tribe Leader *Captain Colonicus *Princess Clara *Foxxy Love *The King *Xandir Minor Roles *Wooldoor Sockbat *Toot Braunstein *Ling-Ling *Bleh (Cameo) Notes and inside references * According to Executive Producer Bill Freiberger, this episode ran into some trouble with the censors regarding Foxxy and Clara's stripper outfits. When the footage came back from Korea, Standards and Practices decided that the pasties in the strip club scenes needed to be 10% bigger and they had to be a color that could never be confused with a skin tone. Thus, they were recolored a bright green and blue instead of pink and red, no longer matching Foxxy and Clara's outfits. Additionally, the pastie, the tassle and the button attaching them all had to be the same color so that the button wouldn't be confused for a nipple. http://forums.toonzone.net/showpost.php?p=1988940&postcount=68 The DVD version of the episode restores the original animation. ** When a new opening credit sequence was created for Season Three, a shot of Clara's striptease was included. The original broadcasts of the first two episodes of the season featured the original animation (with red pasties), but beginning with the third episode, the shot was replaced with the censored version of the shot (with blue pasties). Subsequently, the shot of red pasties was removed from all reruns of the first two episodes; even the Season Three DVD features the shot of blue pasties during the opening credits of all episodes. * When Foxxy informs the gang that they are sharing space with the souls of a thousand dead Indians, Clara asks, "What kind? Woo-woo or red dot?" in order to determine whether Foxxy meant Native Americans or people from the nation of India. * Foxxy is said to be "the only one who could speak Indian", though the "language" she speaks is obviously not any real Native American language. Cree Summer, who plays Foxxy, is part Native American. * Clara's father and her cousin Bleh make return appearances in this episode. They had previously appeared in "Dirty Pranking No. 2" and "The Other Cousin", respectively. * One of the patrons in the Fox Hole strip club is the doctor who treated Spanky in "Foxxy vs. the Board of Education," who can be seen in the far right front row. * When Foxxy assumes Clara will protest her stripping, Clara says "I'm more than just the same joke over and over again." However, she contradicts this statement in "Wooldoor's Roundtable", when she refers to herself as a "one dimensional character" with "predictable reactions". * When the King first sees Foxxy, he asks, "Who's that sexy servant girl?" just as Clara had addressed Foxxy as "servant girl" upon first meeting her in "Hot Tub". In that episode, it was revealed that in the kingdom from which Clara and her father come, black people are usually servants. * After Clara and Foxxy tumble down the stairs, Foxxy says, "God damn it, Clara! If there wasn't a good chance that I was pregnant and that fall didn't get me out of a real jam, I would kick your ass!" A similar joke was made in "Clara's Dirty Little Secret", when Toot tells Clara that falling down a flight of stairs will end a pregnancy. * This is the final episode of the second season to feature captions accompanying the show's confessional scenes; beginning with the next episode, "Super Nanny", the captions would be dropped for the remainder of the season. The captions would return at the beginning of the third season, though they would be used more sparingly from that point. Animated cameos * The mice on Toot's back (shaving it with tiny lawnmowers) are the various mice from the Speedy Gonzales cartoons. The song playing is "La Cucaracha" which was often played in those shows. Animated programs typically use the song to immediately suggest a Mexican atmosphere, as is being done here. * In the casino, Marge Simpson is seen operating a slot machine. This is a reference to The Simpsons episode "$pringfield (Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling)", in which Marge develops a gambling addiction. * Homer Simpson is one of the patrons at the Fox Hole strip club. He can be seen seated near Spanky's doctor during the scene where Clara scans the room looking for her father. This is Homer's second cameo appearance on the show, following his appearance in "The Other Cousin." * Ling-Ling is seen pulling a rickshaw in yet another parody of Asian immigrants. The man he is pulling bears a strong resemblance to Fat Albert. * Spanky lets the Hulk do his taxes. The Incredible Hulk is a Marvel Comics character who manifests himself when his alter ego, Bruce Banner—a brilliant scientist who was hit by gamma radiation—becomes angry. Cultural references * The premise of the episode, that Native Americans are given a piece of useless ground and build a casino on top of it, parodies the Indian reservation system in the United States, and the recent trend of the Indians building casinos on those grounds. * After Wooldoor announces that the housemates are going to redecorate each other's personal spaces, a short segment plays that displays the words Trading Spaces, referring to the popular home decorating show of the same name. The song that plays during the Trading Spaces promo is a jazzy version of the Drawn Together theme. * The scene where the bathroom fills up with blood is a parody of The Shining. * The scene with the stacked chairs, the "they're here" quote, and the corpses in the pool are references to the movie Poltergeist. The story of the Drawn Together house being built over an ancient Indian burial ground whose tombstones were moved but not the bodies is also a reference to the film. Foxxy even watches Poltergeist when she talks about how she was looking for clues. * Foxxy's yelling hints to protagonists of horror movies, and an unknown white guy shushing her, is based on the stereotype that African-American people talk and argue with the characters during movies. * Foxxy refers to the Native Americans as "Injuns" instead of Indians, using a slang term popularized by Western films of the 20th century. * The casino building has a roller coaster suspended near the top exterior. This is modelled after the Stratosphere building in Las Vegas. * Bleh's appearance is a parody of Dustin Hoffman's character in Rain Man. When Captain Hero and Spanky come down the escalator in suits, they are dressed like Dustin Hoffman and Tom Cruise were in the movie. In the movie, Hoffman played Raymond, an autistic man with genius-level math skills. Tom Cruise's character uses Raymond to win big at blackjack in a casino; Captain Hero and Spanky attempt to use Bleh in a similar manner in this episode. * Clara's reference to Toot as a single-joke character is followed by a scene in which Ling-Ling and Wooldoor tip Toot over while she is eating some grass, a reference to cow tipping. * The strip club visited by the King in Clara's flashback is called the Spearmint Unicorn, a fairy tale version of the real strip club Spearmint Rhino. * While Hero is thinking over Spanky's plan, the classic video game Pong plays in his head. The game plays again over the end credits, except with an image of Spanky's head instead of the ball. * Other members of the League of Heroes include Captain Colonicus, Ethan Hawkman, Not Dressed For This Weather Woman, Exemplary Fellow, and Western-African Dwarf Crocodile Man. The name Ethan Hawkman is an amalgam of Ethan Hawke, the actor, and Hawkman, the DC Comics superhero. Exemplary Fellow is a reference to The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, while Not Dressed For This Weather Woman is a parody of Wonder Woman. Captain Colonicus appears to be a superhero who can fly by breaking wind. The League of Heroes itself is a parody of the Justice League of America. * The title of this episode is taken from the phrase "ghost in the machine", a philosophical term which later provided the title for an album by The Police, among other things. * One of the villains Captain Hero fights is the Mad Felcher. Felching is a sexual practice in which one sucks semen out of another person's anus. Captain Hero references this when he tells Spanky that the Mad Felcher "sucks ass." * One of Captain Hero's thrown fights is "Hero v. Wade", a reference to Roe v. Wade, the Supreme Court decision that legalized abortion. In it, a judge refuses a pregnant Captain Hero an abortion. The baby that presumably resulted from this situation is seen when Captain Hero and Spanky revel in their ill-gotten cash. * Ling-Ling announces Foxxy's stripper name as "Ashee Simpson." In addition to being a play on the name of pop/rock singer Ashlee Simpson, it is a reference to the word "ashy", a term commonly used to describe temporary discoloration of the skin, due to heavy dryness, in darker pigmented African-Americans. * Clara's stripper name is Hitlerina, a joking reference to her anti-Semitism. * When Captain Hero goes to collect his prize money, he rips his costume to reveal a suit and refers to himself in the third person. This is a reference to Superman's mild-mannered secret alias of Clark Kent, who wore a suit in his guise of a reporter for a metropolitan newspaper. However, Clark/Superman usually did it the other way around and ripped his suit to reveal a costume. Additionally, Clark/Superman was prone to making verbal slips when referring to his other self, just as Captain Hero does here. * The spinning circles around Captain Hero were the same as those used in Superman II for General Zod and his associates. * Captain Hero is convicted of committing the crime of 24601, a reference to Jean Valjean's prisoner number in Les Miserables. * Hero becomes distressed when the league takes away his decoder ring. This is a reference to secret decoder rings, a popular toy of the 1940's and 50's. These items were merchandising tie-ins that kids wanted to obtain because supposedly, the rings were just like the ones their superhero idols used. * One of the newspaper headlines that Wooldoor announces is "Marmaduke pulls owner down street on leash!" Marmaduke is a long-running newspaper comic strip about a hyperactive, somewhat clumsy big dog. Pulling his owner down the street on a leash is a common occurrence in the strip. * Toward the end of her dance with Clara, Foxxy pulls on a string hanging from overhead, causing the pair to be drenched with water. This is a reference to Flashdance. * The final shot of the episode is drawn from the ending of the movie Rocky IV. The voice calling out, "Yeah, you suck!" is that of creator/producer Matt Silverstein. Goofs *In the first shot where Foxxy explains that the house was built on an Ancient Indian burial ground, the wings on Wooldoor's head are yellow instead of white. *Clara claims that her father never said "I love you" even though her father said I love you in Dirty Pranking No. 2 Streaming It can be viewed at the official Drawn Together website here. Category:Episodes Category:Captain Hero Episodes Category:Foxxy Episodes Category:Clara Episodes Category:Spanky Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes